Just A Small Town GirlA GinnyDraco Story
by supersilvy
Summary: Ginny/Draco. Ginny POV. Co-authored by me and a friend. Review and look out for chapter 3. Disclaimer:All original characters belong to J.K. Rowling
1. The One Where The Boy Gets Dissed

Just a Small Town Girl (A Ginny/Draco Story) Part 1

It was the first day of school, again. How I kept looking forward to Hogwarts before my first year, I don't know. It was always the same, classes, drama- well, a bit here and there. I glanced at Beth, my best friend in the world since first year. She had always comforted me while I was worry about my brother and his best friend, Harry. Little did I know they weren't far behind from the train, in Dad's Ford Angela. I smiled at the thought of how, since then, Beth and I have been inseparable.

"Two more years and we are OUT!" Beth said. Normally she was extremely shy, but she only opened up around Brooke and me.

"I know! I can't believe that we are almost out of here! Two more years of this magic hell-hole and then we get to see the world … and the guys that live there!" Giggled Brooke. Brooke is one of the biggest flirts in all of Hufflepuff. I swear, I didn't know how many guys one girl could make out with in one night, but Brooke knows what she wants and if she wants it, she gets it. But, ever since her pregnancy scare in 3rd year she was hated by all her so called "best friends". Since then you could say that Brooke and Beth are like the sisters that I never had.

I turned to look at her and raised my eyebrows "What about Knox? You two are nearly at a month and you are already looking for a new guy?" Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Beth blush, when I said Malcolm's name, but I must have been a trick of the light, Beth doesn't date, especially not Slytherins.

And that's when I saw him, the one person that could dampen my mood, Draco. As usual he was harassing someone, hitting on a poor first year, the girl looked lost and desperate for help, so of course I had to help her. I walked over to Mr. loud-mouth himself and told him that he could stick his wand up his ass, because that's the most action he'll ever get. The first year gave me a gracious look and ran down the aisle tripping on her way down.

"What the bloody 'ell is your problem Weasley? I almost had her wrapped around my finger." Draco's green eyes held accusations and desire. That's when I realized that all I had on was my black tank top and mini skirt. I almost forgot to change into my house uniform.

"Do you flirt with anything that has boobs? Oh wait, you flirt with anything that has a pulse." I smirked, all the while blushing at the way his ears turn red when he's embarrassed and-

WAIT! What the hell am I thinking? This is Draco we're talking about, the one that has been making fun of me since my first year and the one I hate.

"Stop gawking at me Weasley. I know I'm out right gorgeous, but at least don't drool, take a picture it'll last longer."

"Well, Malfoy, if I took a picture, the lens would either break or, get fogged up from all those nasty hair products you use. I mean seriously, the "I haven't showered in weeks look" was never in." I say as I walk back to my compartment to get changed.

"They should change that to the Hogwarts uniform!" Malfoy called after me.

"Choke on your tongue. Or better, Parkinson's!" I called over my shoulder. Fortunately, he didn't bother me for the rest of the train ride.

Later That Day At Hogwarts

Here we are at the sorting. Again. It's only exciting the first three times. Then it gets just a little repetitive. And that bloody school song. 'Pick your favorite tune?' God, just set a tune already. After four years it still sounds the same: like a bunch of dying tone deaf cats. I uttered a sigh and shared an exasperated look with Beth, as we saw Hermione Granger, the unrealized love of my brother's life, humming happily along to her own cheerfully offbeat tune. We chuckled and craned our heads to find Brooke. She was looking right back at us, with that look that said she wished she was over here.

It was then, we realized, that she wasn't looking at us but at her two older twin sisters, Ashley and Nicole. They gave her disappointed glares and went back to their song. Brooke, with tears in her eyes ran awkwardly out of the Great Hall. Everyone, too caught up in their renditions of that stupid song didn't even notice her leave. The one person who noticed her run out was the one person who I wished hadn't. Draco Malfoy. He watched her leave, with a smirk on his face that seemed to say, "their will be some nasty rumors at your expense". I looked back to my full plate in disgust and suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore. I told Beth that I wasn't feeling so hot, and I was going to go check on Brooke. Beth argued to come along, but I reckoned that she stay and see what house Jennifer(Brooke's younger sister.) had gotten into. After 5 minutes of pointless banter, she finally agreed. I glared at Draco one last time, and strode out of the hall just as the first years were coming in.


	2. The One Where The Best Friend Lies

Disclaimer: All Characters are property of J.K. Rowling. We do not own anything.

We left our amazing story, when Brooke ran out of the great hall in tears. Ginny followed, hoping for her friend to feel better after one of her famous pep talks.

"Brooke! Brooke, dammit, I know you're out here! Brooke-"

"Miss Weasley, why are you not at the sorting?" said an irritable Snape. His greasy hair blinded me as I looked up with a sweet smile and spoke.

"Professor Snape, I forgot my wizard's hat back in my suitcase."

"Can you explain what's on your head?" He shot back, his hook nose quivering in suspicion.

"Well, this is Brooke Clark's hat. I was trying to find her to give it back." I smiled sweetly, hoping it would butter him up a little.(Author's Note: Sorry for the mental image!)

"I see.. well, hurry up..you aren't very talented in the fine art of lying, Weasly." he said as he briskly walked down the corridor. All of a sudden, a choked whimper came from the main girls bathroom. Brooke! I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom and when I got there-

"Brooke!" I saw her leaning over with her wand in hand "Brooke, don't! I care about you, please don't -"

"Gin..chill.." She was laughing, and I realized she was using her wand to shoot pins out of it. And then I saw the voodoo dolls. Having a muggle grandmother, Brooke was raised as a hippie, and she didn't like to stick to it. But sometimes, like in acing Herbology, or in times like voodoo or when she meditates, it comes in handy. She had two dolls, blanketed by shiny silver pins, and it was obvious that they were meant to be Ashley and Nicole. Another one had been added to the collection. It was fiercely pinned to a wall, and looked suspiciously like.. Malcolm?

"Is that Malco-" I barely got the words out before the tears started to fall.

"Don't ever say that EFFING BLOODY name again!" She wiped her tears and sniffled.

"What? What happened?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"You know how I disappeared for a bit on the train ride?"

"Yeah?" I nodded cautiously.

"I went to his compartment, and I saw him and Parkinson snogging each other in a very 'more than friend's ' way. I mean if he had to cheat on me, did it have to be with someone as low on the food chain as Pansy? Honestly, I love him, or I thought I did ….. Malfoy definitely talked him into it, I mean that arse hole is always with Parkinson... ugh! I'm gonna kill someone.... preferably with a bludger... next time Hufflepuff plays Syltherin I will make sure he's incapable of having children...or at least get a bruise or two on his pretty little face.... maybe a few teeth knocked out and a broken-

Then the one person you don't wanna see walk into a girl's bathroom comes in. Malfoy. Could this day get any worse?

"Oh, if it isn't Knox's little ex and her rebound. So sorry to ruin your little affair in here but Beverly Chilblain and I have some business we need to do, If u catch my drift, and even though I know your dying to watch, I prefer to do this alone. But I'll be glad to join you two later in the broom closet."he said with a smirk from ear to ear.

"Actually, why don't you just find a broom and shove it up your ass, because that's the most action you'll ever get besides first years." I said smirking right back.

"You better watch it, Weasley." He glared at me, giving me the stink eye. (Author's Note: Thank you, Juno!) It was then that I noticed his stink eye wasn't at me but at my chest. I gave him my dirtiest glare as I dragged a still sulking Brooke back to the great hall. But, on the way out of the bathroom I realized that Malfoy was staring at me and hell I was staring right back. Bloody 'ell what in the name of Merlin's beard was I – oh. He looked so good with those green eyes, that held a playful kind of desire that I've never seen in him before. Then he winked at me and I gave him one last glare before I stormed out of the bathroom with butterflies in my stomach, Brooke sniffling behind me. I briefly wondered what him and that first year where going to do in the bathroom, but my thoughts were put at a rest when in my peripheral vision I saw Draco following us. All three of us walked back to the Great Hall in silence and I realized that this was the quietest Ive ever seen Draco....

Back at the Great Hall

We arrived just as the desserts were appearing on the tables. As we all separated to our house tables I saw Beth beckoning to me. I waved to Pavarti Patil who was talking to Lavender Brown. I popped right between Hermione and Beth.

"Jen got into Gryffindor. What took you so long? You missed Nearly Headless Nick. He made the first years cry. Neville Longbottom's brother just ran off in hysterics, you missed all the fun."

"Beth, Malcolm broke up with Brookie."

"What?!" A trace of excitement that seemed to overcast the sad tone of her voice.

"Yeah, This morning on the train..." I stated suspiciously, watching as her eyes lit up when I mentioned Knox. "It really is a shame, he was really into her. Too bad he had to follow in 'Master Malfoy's' greasy footsteps." I rolled my eyes, my heart skipping a beat with the mention of _his_ name.

"Bummer." Beth nodded. I just barely caught a twinge of hope in her voice, almost as if she liked Malcolm Knox, but she wouldn't do that to Brooke, or would she... I turned away the thought almost as fast as it appeared, Beth would never do that to her friends...or so I thought.


	3. The One Where The Girl Explodes

Disclaimer: All characters and subjects are based off of the amazing mind of JK Rowling. We don't own anything.

Hi, kiddies! We left off our on our happy little adventure with Beth unusually happy after hearing that Brooke and Malcolm broke up... I see some conflict arriving. ^_^. Well anyway, this lovely chapter starts on morning of the next day, in both the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms. Its out first parted scene so please, bear with us.... enjoy!

…. I really want a cookie right now – Michelle

Michelle, just keep your fattiness to yourself. -Supsilvy(so kidding, the only fat on her is her well.. okay.. not getting into that..)

On with Part Three!

Gryffindor Common Room

Anastasia nudged me, just urging me to feed her. What time was it, anyway? I lounged in bed for a while until I found the power within me to lift myself out of bed. After feeding Anastasia her morning cat food, I threw on my skirt, and a thin magenta sweater, and went down into the common room. I paused before I trudged downstairs groggily- Beth had already woken. Always the early riser, I guess. I turned to go down, missed a step, and fell on my face. I got a guffaw from Colin Creevy, and Beth lifted her head from writing with her quill and waved me over, oblivious to the fact that I had so gracefully made my entrance, face first on the carpet. Thank god for carpet I thought as I ran over to her. "What's up?" I sat down in the lounge chair next to her, sinking in it's massiveness.

"So I was thinking about Brooke and Malcolm breaking up." she stuttered nervously,

"Why is it so concerning to you? She's broken it off with other guy's before." I pointed out.

"I don't know, maybe he could have, y'know, changed her ways...." she shrugged impatiently.

"This is Malcolm Knox we're talking about. Best friends with Draco Malfoy! And you're defending him! Bloody great, he just cheated, CHEATED, on one of your best friends and you are defending his lying arse. " Next thing we know your gonna be best friends with Parkinson and trying to get Malfoy to feed kittens!" I rambled on incoherently.

"Will you calm down? Someone'd reckon you'd just killed someone. " She looked nervous, like she was hiding something.

"We're not talking about any ol' Hufflepuff here! Brooke Melissa Canning, I swear, you should just go to Slyherin already! I mean, really.. " I trailed off, panting to catch my breath. "What kind of butterbeer are you on? I mean if you say anything like that again, I will be forced to possess Peeves and throw him at you with 500 bloody knives!"i scream, wondering if that fall down the stairs had caused head trauma and maybe I was thinking this all in my head... "God, Bethy, I will kill you!" I shuddered.

Slytherin Common Room

"God Malcom, I will kill you!"Malfoy screamed causing the whole bloody common room to turn in anticipation for a fight. " I mean seriously your regretting cheating on that Hufflepuff, what are you a pansy" he whispered menacingly, causing the onlookers to turn back around.

"Someone call me?" Pansy squeaked in her shrill voice from across the common room.

"No, I was referring to Knox here as a pansy not calling you Parkinson" Malfoy said dryly.

"Anyway Knox, ol' boy, you shouldn't regret anything that happened it was all in good fun and its not like you and that Brooke girl were anything serious, so why even bother?"

Malcolm rolled his eyes " I'm not you Draco I can't just blow off every girl that I date and call it a day."

"Well there is no time like the present, so have fun , live a little, and strive to be more like me " Draco sneered. " I'm sure that for a reasonable price of say – 50 galleons, ill be happy to give you some lessons on how to be more like yours truly."

"No, ill pass, I'd rather not be a cold hearted player like you Malfoy, although that does sound like an interesting experience" Malcolm joked, using a joke as a way to stop thinking about _her._

"I'm sure you couldn't do half as well as me, of course. But that would be bloody brilliant to watch" Draco smirked.

"So you said you and Weasley had an encounter yesterday by the powder room?" Malcolm asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, it was interesting... " Draco trailed off getting lost in thought, about his evening last night. He wondered what had become of that first year that he left in the bathroom.... maybe she'll still be interested he thought. But then thinking of Weasley's and now Malcolms reactions to him being a "cold hearted player' he decided against it. Something about that title didn't seem suitable. Wait, he thought, racking his brain for answers. When do I ever care what any Weasley thinks of me? Well she did look cute yesterday on the train.. and how sweet she was, comforting her friend.. wait..what the hell? Where did Draco Malfoy go and where can I find him? Draco thought bitterly hating how he's been questioning his motives ever since the train ride....

Gryffindor Common Room

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"I said for the eleventh time, I hate seeing Beth cry, especially when I'm the one who put her that way. " Please forgive me , I was off my rocker, when I accused you of taking Malcolm's side over Brooke, I'll never doubt you again!" I blurted hoping she would forgive me.

All Beth did was smile and nod , but I knew that I had been forgiven. Then, I noticed the damned clock and realized that we were devastating close to being late for Potions, which coincidentally was with Slytherin today. Oh great, now we get to see Knox and Draco....

End Note:

Thanks for reading.

Please, please tell your friends about us. We want more readers. Also, please keep commenting. We appreciate constructive criticism.

We try to make it as realistic as possible, but we're American, so you may laugh at our pathetic attempts at British slang. So please do us those favors and we'll update soon.


End file.
